


Expérimentation

by Nelja



Series: Aux détours de l'espace et du temps [8]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Mostly Dialogue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peri et Turlough ont une conversation sur les préférences sexuelles du Docteur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expérimentation

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Experimental study](https://archiveofourown.org/works/688364) by [Nelja-in-English (Nelja)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English)



> Doctor Who appartient à la BBC. Basé sur "Planet of Fire" (épisode 21x05)

"Alors, si j'ai bien compris, ce Docteur est le propriétaire et le pilote du vaisseau, mais il prend parfois des passagers ?"

"C'est ça."

"Et où allez-vous ?

"Un peu partout dans l'espace-temps. Beaucoup sur Terre, malheureusement."

"He !"

"La planète la plus ennuyeuse de l'univers..."

"Pas partout ! Encore que... si on doit en juger par les endroits où je suis allée... d'accord. Alors, comment fait-on pour embarquer avec lui ? Il faut payer quelque chose ?"

"Je n'y crois pas... D'où tu viens ? Ah oui, la Terre. Evidemment. Non, il voyage avec les gens qu'il aime bien."

"Ce serait tellement cool si je pouvais venir. Il a l'air intéressant. Plutôt drôle. Et en plus, il est très séduisant."

"He..."

"Oh, ne le prends pas mal. Tu n'es pas mal non plus."

"Je suppose que nous sommes trois, alors. Surtout ne prends pas ça comme un compliment ou une proposition. C'est juste un fait."

"Pas de remerciements alors. Si tu y tiens. Je suppose que tu trouves aussi que le Docteur est agréable à regarder. En tant que fait."

"Qu'est-ce que tu essaies d'insinuer ?"

"Oh, rien. Juste que la façon dont tu le regardes pourrait vouloir dire quelque chose."

"Je te prierais de ne pas affecter de me connaître mieux que je me connais !"

"OK, tu es l'expert. D'ailleurs, puisque tu connais le Docteur depuis bien plus longtemps que moi : il préfère les garçons ou les filles ?"

"Rien, à ma connaissance."

"Ah, ça, ce n'est pas possible ! Personne n'est comme ça !"

"C'est un extra-terrestre, mademoiselle je-sais-tout !"

"Et alors ? Toi aussi, non ?"

"Pas de la meme espèce. Il y a beaucoup plus de formes de vies différentes que tu peux l'imaginer."

"Oh."

"Aussi, ne vas pas t'imaginer que..."

"Tu vois, il y a une chose que j'ai bien retenue de mes études. Rien ne vaut la méthode expérimentale."

"Je devrais avoir peur ?"

"En bref : dès qu'on se retrouve au calme, d'abord je l'embrasse, puis toi, et on verra bien ce qu'il préfère."

"C'est un des plans les plus stupides que..."

"Bon, d'accord, tu peux passer en premier si tu veux. Tu étais là avant."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Juste que... c'est complètement ridicule !"

"Mais ça pourrait marcher. Alors, où est le mal à essayer ?"

"Tu es impossible."

"He, je sais ! J'espère bien que c'était un compliment, cette fois !"

* * *

Comme ils eurent l'occasion de le constater plus tard, le Docteur n'avait pas spécialement de préférence en ce qui concernait les filles et les garçons.

Par contre, il en avait manifestement une pour les gens enthousiastes, tendres et entreprenants. Au moins, s'ils persévéraient une fois les premiers instants de surprise, de choc, d'embarras et de confusion passés.

Peri et Turlough n'eurent pas de motif de s'en plaindre.

Le Docteur non plus, après réflexion.


End file.
